<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soulmates and best friends (there's no difference) by shesthemuscle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112124">soulmates and best friends (there's no difference)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle'>shesthemuscle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton's 21st birthday happens but he doesn't expect his soulmates to be who they are. He panics but it's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soulmates and best friends (there's no difference)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>5 minutes until his birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 minutes until his life changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 minutes until he learns if any of his soulmates already reached their 21st birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 minutes until he gets to be as happy as his best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 minute until he gets to move onto the next phase of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 seconds….the longest 30 seconds of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so screwed now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t how it's supposed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fate really loves to play jokes on him, don’t they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only one way to play this off....don’t tell a single soul he got his soulmarks and let them think his soulmate, soulmates are younger than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth is he’s not worthy of his soulmates and they won’t want him like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only hope they’re all deep asleep and didn’t feel the alert tingle that he, their fourth soulmate turned 21 because he knows when they put their minds together and connect the dots, which they will....he will lose the three best people in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton slowly gets out of bed, still tired from the previous night; first, eager with excitement then complete dread about what his future holds in store for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair as he slips on his puppy paw slippers before heading downstairs. He knows his parents will be waiting for him, expectantly as he’s made this a big deal his whole life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweetheart and happy birthday,” greets his mom from the stove where she’s making his favorite pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning champ! Stay up late last night, did you?” his dad asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ mom and dad. Yeah, I did….” he trails off, not wanting to explain who his soulmates are and why he’ll never be with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton doesn’t miss the concerned look his parents share but chooses to ignore it as he settles in his usual chair at the dining room table where a glass of apple juice awaits him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip of the juice, he focuses on the task at hand and calms down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing a plate of pancakes down in front of him, his mom takes a moment to kiss his forehead, drawing a smile out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mom! These look great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my favorite son on his birthday,” she replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your only son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I can’t have a favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s heart feels lighter; no matter what happens, he still has his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of his front door causes a weight to fall from his shoulders because Patton’s day was exhausting while doing his best to dodge his soulmates without looking like he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Patton enters the house, he opens his mouth to greet his mom but he pauses before taking in the smirk on her face. She simply points upstairs and he takes it as his room is where he needs to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door to his bedroom, Patton freezes when his eyes land on his three best friends and soulmates - Roman, Virgil and Logan; they all look completely comfortable cuddling on his bed though there’s an obvious gap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They know he knows and spent the day avoiding them instead of talking to them about their new reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hey guys….what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan quirks an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it would be obvious as to why we are here,” he states firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton flinches causing Virgil to smack Logan on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Pat...you didn’t really think that we wouldn’t want you, did you?” asks Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around the room, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman climbs off of the bed then approaches Patton before gently taking his hand in his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that I’ve been falling for you since we met, so knowing you’re one of my soulmates is the best news to wake up to,” comments Roman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Patton tries to hide his face with his free hand but Virgil joins the pair and copies Roman’s posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princey’s right. Anyone who’s ever met you would hope would be their soulmate,” Virgil takes a deep breath, “I didn’t want to dare to dream that you could be one of mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton looks between Virgil and Roman in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cough</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio turn to look at Logan where he sits on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must confess, Patton...I never thought someone like you would be my soulmate, let alone that I’d have several. However, it pleases me greatly to know that I was incorrect in my earlier thought,” says Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton kisses one of Roman’s then one of Virgil’s hands before pulling his free and turning towards Logan. Without giving Logan any warning, he throws himself at his genius soulmate causing their other two soulmates to laugh out loud at Logan’s expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snuggling closer to Logan, Patton smiles when he feels Logan wrap his arms around Patton’s waist before Roman and Virgil join them, on either side of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that I was your fourth soulmate?” he asks out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil runs his hand up and down Patton’s back as he answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You doddled on your hand during class and light blue appeared on my skin. I immediately recognized it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fudge...I should have remembered to not to do that,” replies Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Patton’s cheek, Logan shifts slightly so they’re both comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I knew right away that it was familiar but I could not put my finger on why until I discussed the matter with Roman and Virgil,” he states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman runs a hand through Patton’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, my darling….I thought I had been dreaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Patton can say anything, the door opens and his mom appears in the doorway and taking in the sight of her son with his soulmates before grinning brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, this is so wonderful! I think this calls for a celebration!” exclaims Patton’s mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton and Virgil blush in response causing the other three to laugh loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, he really should have known better; his soulmates would never reject him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>